Given the potential role of NO and the ROS's in physiopathology, the new derivatives described corresponding to general formula (I) may produce beneficial or favourable effects in the treatment of pathologies where these chemical species are involved. In particular:                Proliferative and inflammatory diseases such as for example atherosclerosis, pulmonary hypertension, respiratory distress, glomerulonephritis, portal hypertension, psoriasis, arthrosis and rheumatoid arthritis, fibroses, angiogenesis, amyloidoses, inflammations of the gastro-intestinal system (ulcerative or non ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease), diarrhea.        Diseases affecting the pulmonary system or airways (asthma, sinusitis, rhinitis).        Cardio-vascular and cerebro-vascular disorders including for example, migraine, arterial hypertension, septic shock, ischemic or hemorragic cardiac or cerebral infarctions, ischemia and thromboses;        Disorders of the central or peripheral nervous system such as for example neurodegenerative diseases where there can in particular be mentioned cerebral infarctions, sub-arachnoid hemorrhaging, aging, senile dementia including Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, Parkinson's disease, Creutzfeld Jacob disease and prion diseases, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; ocular neuropathies such as glaucoma but also pain, cerebral and bone marrow traumas, addiction to opiates, alcohol and addictive substances, cognitive disorders, encephalopathies, and encephalopathies of viral or toxic origin;        Disorders of the skeletal muscle and neuromuscular joints (myopathy, myosis) as well as cutaneous diseases.        Cataracts.        Organ transplants.        Autoimmune and viral diseases such as for example lupus, AIDS, parasitic and viral infections, diabetes, and multiple sclerosis.        Cancer.        Neurological diseases associated with intoxication (Cadmium poisoning, inhalation of n-hexane, pesticides, herbicides), associated with treatments (radiotherapy) or disorders of genetic origin (Wilson's disease).        All the pathologies characterized by an excessive production or dysfunction of NO and/or ROS's.        
In all these pathologies, there is experimental evidence demonstrating the involvement of NO or ROS's (J. Med. Chem. (1995) 38, 4343-4362; Free Radic. Biol. Med. (1996) 20, 675-705; The Neuroscientist (1997) 3, 327-333).
Moreover, in earlier patents, the inventors already described NO Synthase inhibitors and their use (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,148; 5,360,925), and more recently the combination of these inhibitors with products possessing antioxidant or antiradicular properties (Patent Application PCT WO 98/09653). In applications not yet published, they also described other derivatives of amidines or, more recently, derivatives of aminopyridines. These derivatives of amidines or aminopyridines have the characteristic of being both inhibitors of NO Synthases and inhibitors of ROS.
A subject of the present invention is new derivatives of amidines, their preparation and their therapeutic use.
The compounds of the invention correspond to general formula (I) characterized in that it comprises the compounds of general formula (I′):